Drunkenness
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha es capaz de tratar con todo... Excepto con una Kagome totalmente perdida y ebria. /Lime-Lemon/
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una aldea extraña.

Era una tranquila mañana en el Sengoku. El sol estaba en lo más de un cielo totalmente despejado y por el bosque andaban nuestro grupo favorito en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon. Habían escuchado por un grupo de guerrilla que en una aldea extraña del norte un menudo grupo youkai de lagartos poseían un fragmento, aunque más podría ser solo suposiciones de ineptos humanos, tal como había comentado Inuyasha.

Ya casi a mitad del día, habían podido dar con la aldea mencionada. Pero la miko, aun después de varios kilómetros, seguía sin presenciar ningún rastro de fragmentos. Después de todo, Inuyasha había tenido razón.

— ¡Arrg!... ¿A que huele? que horror—dijo el hanyou tapándose la nariz con la manga de su túnica.

—Pero que dices Inuyasha, si huele delicioso —contesto la azabache respirando profundo el delicioso aroma de las flores que rodeaban gran parte de la cuesta de la colina.

—Así es, ¿No lo cree su excelencia? —dijo la exterminadora, feliz por el embriagante aroma.

¿Por qué de pronto sentían una gran alegría?

—Pues la verdad no huelo a algo fuera de lo normal —contesto el monje mientras trataba captar a través del olfato algún aroma en especial.

Las chicas se habían detenido a seguir oliendo el aroma embriagante de las flores que había en la entrada de la aldea. Las coloridas flores, que desprendían destellos brillantes y aromas a distintas escancias, tenían a ambas mujeres perdidas en una paradisiaca estasis.

Los integrantes masculinos vieron con incredulidad como _sus_ chicas parecían inmersas en un mundo floral.

Inuyasha, más concentrado y con sus instintos alertas en la joven miko, se preguntaba si esas extrañas flores tenían alguna clase de poder sobre ellas. De ser así, lo mejor sería que se las llevaran lejos, ya habían descubierto que el paradero de un fragmento de Shikon era totalmente falso.

De pronto, tres aldeanos aparecieron viéndose preocupados. Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha se mostraron curiosos a las expresiones de los sujetos que miraban a Kagome y Sango.

—Creo que llegamos tarde, Sasuke —dijo uno de los hombres mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba continuamente.

—Pues creo que si Kenta-sama —dijo el segundo hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Que lastima, son dos mujeres hermosas… —dijo un tercer hombre mientras miraba a las chicas sin disimulo— Deberían de ser más cuidadosas —acoto.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — pregunto molesto el hanyou por la forma en que esos aldeanos miraban a Kagome, le hubiese gustado golpearlos, pero necesitaban saber que sucedía primero.

Los tres aldeanos, sorprendidos, voltearon a ver al extraño grupo. Dos youkais, un hanyou y un monje budista. Sasuke se acercó con cautela hacia el hanyou y hablo con la mirada baja. Inuyasha, de alguna manera, se había sentido ofendido por el comportamiento del humano ¡Khe! Ni que se lo fuera a comer.

—Lo que sucede es que esta pequeñas —dijo mientras apuntaba a las plantas coloridas que parecían captar toda la atención femenina— son las flores llamadas Kōfuku no hana. Es una extraña especia que embriaga solo a las mujeres haciéndolas... pues actuar de forma extraña...—

—Actuar como si estuvieran ebrias, por así decirlo. No miden sus acciones y sus comportamientos son habituales—dijo Kenta mientras miraba de lado a la dos jovencitas que miraban el cielo y giraban en sí mismas y reían alegres. Como si aquello fuera lo más sensacional del mundo.

—Las Kofuku no Hana son peligrosas si se vive bajo su efecto, es por esto que en esta aldea no habitan mujeres… —les aclaro Sasuke.

— ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?—pregunto el kitsune preocupado, no quería que Kagome sufriera algún daño por culpa de la extraña plana que solo surtía efecto en las mujeres humanas.

—Pues el efecto de las flores dura un día si las mujeres se mantienen lejos, luego se ira y sin mayor complicaciones si tienen suerte… pero mientras tanto deberán soportar esto— termino de decir Kenta mientras todos volteaban a ver a las chicas que bailaban alguna danza que incluía el sensual movimiento de caderas.

—! ¿Qué?! —dijo muy enojado y sorprendido Inuyasha mientras daba un peligroso paso más cerca de los humanos, los tres humanos retrocedieron horrorizados — No podemos esperar tanto tiempo además...— el medio demonio callo cuando Kagome se le acercaba bailando sensual.

Cada paso que daba la miko, era un paso que retrocedía el hanyou. Y lo admitía, estaba levemente asustado. Su último encuentro había sido ya hace un tiempo con una borracha Sango que quería fugarse con él para solo derrotar a Naraku.

—Vamos Inu...baila con...migo— dijo la azabache, una vez acorralado Inuyasha, mientras tocaba el cuerpo del hanyou para luego abrazarlo fuertemente—Te quiero mucho... lo sabes ¿verdad?—decía todo entre cortado ya que el efecto era muy fuerte.

—Kagome, vamos reacciona… —contesto muy sonrojado el hanyou sin abrazarla o tocarla siquiera.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?— dijo mientras acercaba su cara lentamente a la del hanyou haciendo que sus alientos se rosasen.

De acuerdo, lo admitía. No solo no se separaba de ella por temor a lastimarla por culpa de sus garras, sino que le gustaba que ella lo abrazase con cariño. Kagome, a parte de su madre, había sido la única que lo abrazaba de aquella manera.

—_Kagome… Sé que no debo, que soy un hanyou. Que tú eres una miko sagrada, pero… —_pensaba el hanyou mientras acercaba más su rostro al de la muchacha.

Sin poder evitarlo, el hanyou se inclinó levemente para así poder estar más cerca de su pequeña sacerdotisa. Kagome, inmersa en su confusión por culpa de las flores, deslizo sus manos con delicadeza por la espalda del medio demonio.

Inuyasha no pudo más que sonreír en su mente ¿Qué era lo que impulsaba a la miko del futuro a tratarlo con suavidad? Él era un hanyou, a él no le afectaría que su sacerdotisa usara la fuerza para acariciarlo. Pero ella insistía en seguir con sus dulces tratos para con él. Y a pesar de que le daba pena y cierta irrites el trato delicado de Kagome, no podía evitar seguir apreciando el que ella lo siguiera cuidando por siempre.

_**¡CLASHH!**_

En esos momentos todos los sentidos del hanyou que estaban puestos en la miko hizo que lo pusiera en los espectadores que miraban la escena. Un calor incomoda invadió su pecho y mejillas. Había estado tan concentrado solo en Kagome que se había olvidado por completo que no estaban solos.

Inuyasha se separó rápidamente de Kagome. Pudo ver a un Miroku con cara picara y de respeto, como si hubiese hecho alguna clase de gran hazaña que enorgullecía al monje. Una Sango con ojos brillosos de felicidad mientras sonreía feliz. Un Shippo con toda su carita sonrojada, una Kirara que con un maullido se unió a su dueña y tres hombres sorprendidos, pues no era para nada normal ver a unión de una miko junto con un hanyou, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta quedar rojo como su haori.

—! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN VIENDO?!— dijo Inuyasha muy enojado por los metiches que eran sus amigos y esos hombres.

¿Qué se creían? Kagome y él no eran ninguna clase de espectáculo para su diversión.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha, tu puedes! —dijeron al unísono Miroku y Shippo juntando sus manos, dándole ánimos al medio demonio para que pudiera dar ese gran paso.

Kagome, con su sonrisa extraña, se zafo de los protectores brazos de Inuyasha y se unió a Sango, quien jugaba alegre entre las flores. Las aves, desde los árboles, cantaban y se unían a los juegos de las mujeres. Miroku sintió como una gotita bajaba por su cien, puede que ahora esa peculiar y bizarra imagen no fuese tan mala. Mientras las muchachas no se metiesen en problema, por él que bailasen como ponis encantados.

—Un día ¿no? —dijo Miroku mientras volteaba a ver a los tres aldeanos preocupados.

—Así es... — contestaron al unísono los tres hombres, dándoles su pesar.

— _¡¿Porque a mí?!—_pensó un hibrido cabizbajo y resignado.

No, sin duda kami no quería que por nada del mundo terminase de recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Y allí estaba nuestro extraño grupo, en un hermoso atardecer, con el sol ocultándose a lo lejos y consigo una exterminadora que corría riendo como loca desquiciada siendo perseguida por un monje ya cansado de estar así toda el día con la taijiya.

— ¡Vamos excelencia!... ¿Qué sucede, ya se cansó? jeje...—dijo la castaña con las mejillas rojas por el efecto de la flor y una sonrisa extraña adornando su rostro.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros ya más atrás, venia Miroku. Con el rostro sudado y utilizando a su báculo con son de apoyo. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que Sango podía tener tanta vitalidad y seguir como si nada cuando venía cargando consigo al pesado Hiraikotsu.

— ¡Ay…! Sanguito, detente por favor… quiero descansar un poco…—respondió este ya agitado mientras trataba de atrapar a la escurridiza chica. Claro está, sin éxito alguno.

[…]

Mientras tanto, en un lugar opuesto a este, estaban un hanyou y una miko del futuro junto en la orilla de un lago cristalino ya que la azabache se había cansado de correr y ser perseguida por el peli-plateado.

El efecto de la flor mágica no había menguado nada, pero la azabache había dejado de comportarse tan indebidamente como cierta taijiya que hacia sacar canas verdad al pervertido monje.

—Inuyasha... ¿No es hermoso el lugar?...—dijo la miko soñadora, de repente, voltea a ver a su alrededor con aire perdido y confuso— Eemm... ¡¿Que hago aquí?!—dijo Kagome, ya que el poder de la flor le hacía olvidar algunas cosas de momentos.

—Arrg, Kagome... ya basta y solo quédate quieta por favor —dijo el oji-dorado ya cansado de que su miko tuviera estos repentinos descuidos.

—Inuyasha... —le llamo Kagome por lo bajo con la mirada perdida entre las estrellas— ¿Qué sucederá cuando reunamos todos los fragmentos de Shikon?... ¿Sigues con la idea de ser un demonio completo?...—dijo repentinamente haciendo que el hibrido se sorprendiese.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?... —pregunto un tanto brusco— ¿Y si fuera así que? ¿He?—contesto mirándola como siempre lo hacía; de una manera altanera y seria, mientras se recostaba en suelo apoyando su espalda en un árbol.

—Pues a mí me gustas tal y como era Inu-chan, además yo también tengo un deseo...—la azabache guardo un silencio incómodo para el hanyou— Apuesto a que quieres saber ¿O no, Don Curioso? —

—¡Anda dímelo!— dijo perdiendo la paciencia (_si es que acaso tiene una)_, pero cuando vio que la miko se volteaba a mirarlo fijo, pensó que iba a mandarlo al suelo 80 veces, pero no fue así.

Lo siguiente lo sorprendió, la azabache se sentó en sus piernas, por la forma en que el hanyou se sentaba con su tipico de piernas cruzadas, haciendo que se sonroje. El cuerpo de la miko parecía verdaderamente pequeño a su lado. Kagome sonrió y se apoyo en su pecho, luego lo abrazo por el cuello. Juntándose más, Inuyasha sentía que todos los colores se le subían al rostro al sentir los generosos senos de la miko aplastarse contra su pecho.

—No te lo diré tontito... los deseos no se dicen, jeje —se ríe mientras sube sus manos hasta su cabeza y comienza a acariciar las orejitas de Inuyasha haciendo que este se sonroje más.

—Kago... ¿Kagome, que haces? —dijo mirando esos ojos chocolates lleno de sentimientos que solo eran para él. Y era que él quería que Kagome le sonriera a solo a él, lo mirara de esa forma a él y lo abrasase solo a él.

—Te quiero mucho Inuyasha...—y dicho esto, Kagome acerca lentamente su rostro hacia el de Inuyasha y este también al de la miko haciendo sus alientos rozarse. Esta vez estaban solo ellos dos, no habría interrupciones.

Sus alientos se rozaron hasta que sus labios se unieron...

Primero el beso era uno dulce y suave, después se animaron a subir el volumen haciéndolo un poco más apasionado, pero lo que el hanyou no esperaba era que la miko del futuro adentrara su lengua en su boca.

Primero se sorprendió, ante la dulce y traviesa lengua pero luego se animó y fue delicioso lo que sentía, el medio demonio se sentía en las nubes. Ambos se entretuvieron con la boca del otro, explorando la cavidad húmeda y excitante del otro.

Se separaron por falta de aire pero solo por unos centímetros pegando sus frentes, fue ahí cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Allí estaban esos hermosos ojos chocolates mirándolos otra vez, pero esta vez de una manera distinta. Deseosa…

No pudo evitar deslizar una de sus manos por la cintura de _SU_ miko con cuidado para no lastimarla con sus garras y la otra a su mejilla para volverla a besar con mucha pasión, esas maravillosas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, con la necesidad de más. Deseaba hacer su compañera a la miko que tenía entre sus brazos, hasta que noto que su miko estaba separándose de sus labios así que la aferro más su cuerpo al suyo para que la lejanía sea nula.

Pero cuando su beso ya no fue correspondido se asustó, temió de que la miko pudiera destrozarle el corazón.

—_Y... ¿Y si se arrepintió?... ¿Y si me dice que fue un error?... —_pensaba el hanyou con miedo de que la miko pudiera decirle eso.

Pero se alegró de verla dormida, se notaba cansada.

—_Bueno es normal, estuvo todo el día corriendo como una loca y comportándose extraño por culpa de una extraña flor_...—pensaba el hombre bestia mientras acariciaba la suave cabellera de la miko.

Después de pensar (algo que no es normal en Inuyasha) se levantó con cuidado y llevo a Kagome de vuelta a la aldea. En el camino de regreso, se encontró con unos niños que lo miran y murmuraban cosas como de que él y Kagome parecían una tierna pareja de casados haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojase. El hanyou, al llegar a la cabaña donde se encontraban sus amigos, algo le sorprendió de repente.

—Inu... Inuyasha ¿Porque lo hiciste? —dijo Kagome mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla


End file.
